Despertar de un Rey Demonio
by KageSekai
Summary: Debido a que su hermana jurada deseaba que el fuera digno de ser llamado un rey, Luo Hao le pone pruebas a su hermano menor jurado para que al completarlas se convierta en un digno rey demonio a la altura de ella, ahora Kusanagi Godou deberá de pasar todas las pruebas que su hermana le mande.
1. Chapter 1

**Título.- El Despertar de un Rey.**

 **Crossfic: Campione: Matsurowanu Kamigami to Kamigoroshi no Maou x Mortal Kombat Sagas.**

 _Debido a que su hermana jurada deseaba que el fuera digno de ser llamado un rey, Luo Hao le pone pruebas a su hermano menor jurado para que al completarlas se convierta en un digno rey demonio a la altura de ella, ahora Kusanagi Godou deberá de pasar todas las pruebas que su hermana le mande._

* * *

 **[Una Nueva Tierra]**

La montaña de los 5 elementos era uno de los lugares más famosos de toda china así como uno de los lugares más difíciles de escalar, pero en la cima de aquel hermoso lugar se encontraba la base del santo culto de las 5 montañas, organización que pertenecía a la 2da Campione de la antigua generación Luo Cuilian o conocida como su eminencia.

La Campione china era conocida como la mejor artista marcial de todo el mundo, también era famosa por tener un carácter muy soberbio aceptando su rango jerárquico como reina. De los 7 reyes demonios que gobernaban en el mundo Su Eminencia era una de las pocas personas que actuaba como una verdadera reina, a su vez únicamente sus compañeros Campiones pero que solo ella podía elegir a quienes le mostraría respeto como su igual.

Tras casi 2 siglos de vida de la Campione, solo hubo una sola persona que había conseguido tal increíble acto y ese era el más joven de los reyes demonios. Durante un evento en Japón relacionado con el héroe mono del épico cuento del viaje al oeste junto con sus 2 hermanos, Luo Hao combatió al lado del rey de Japón y este se convirtió en su hermano jurado tras "derrotarla" en batalla, siendo el 1ro en ser reconocido por la misma reina celestial.

Pero Luo Hao no estaba satisfecha con su hermano menor o más bien con su actitud pasiva de un rey. Luo Hao había estado vigilando a su jurado hermano menor para ver como crecía como rey demonio, obtuvo grandes proezas y logro cosas que ningún otro Campione había logrado antes, como que 2 diosas le regalaran unos derechos divinos sin tener que haberlos matado o incluso el haber obtenido información sobre él enemigo No. 1 de todos los reyes demonios… pero él nunca se comportó como un verdadero rey que había obtenido el control de los mortales por usurpar el poder de un dios.

La hermosa reina con el poder más grande en el mundo no podía aceptar eso. Que su hermano menor no fuera alguien digno de llevar el título de un rey, si tenía que intervenir en la vida de su hermano e instruirlo a la vida de un verdadero rey lo haría y es por ese mismo motivo el cual mando a llamar a su hermano jurado a lo profundo de su reino. Ambos reyes demonios se encontraban en lo alto del monte de los 5 elementos mirándose a la cara mientras tomaban un poco de té traído por Lu Yingua.

Una belleza trascendental de 18 años que difícilmente podía ser llamada humana, un cabello negro largo atado y enrolados debajo de 2 bollos en forma de flores con una piel tan hermosa y perfecta que costaba creer que fuera real y unos ojos de un verde intenso como el jade que eran sumamente brillantes que parecían irreales, un rostro perfecto como la de una dama de alta cuna, insuperable en belleza, inteligencia, agilidad y más. Su traje constaba de un traje chino de la dinastía Han que resaltaba su perfecto pecho y su delgada cintura.

Su acompañante era en contraste un joven de 16 años de cabello negro como la obsidiana y de una tez morena y unos ojos de la misma tonalidad que su cabello, de un rostro normal nada muy llamativo. Aquel joven usaba una camisa de manga larga color azul debajo de una camiseta blanca desabrochada y un pantalón negro y ese joven era el rey de Japón y el más joven de los reyes demonios, Kusanagi Godou.

– Entonces porque Nee-san me ha mandado a hablar – Pregunto Godou curioso sobre el motivo por el cual su hermana jurada le pidió a su más leal súbdito (subordinado) que le dijera a su hermano jurado que ella deseaba hablar con él urgentemente – Acaso tiene que ver con otra prueba con un dios como el evento de Saturno – Hace poco tiempo Luo Hao le había mandado una misión para detener a cierto dios en víspera de navidad, logro derrotarlo pero el dios le causo muchos problemas en realidad.

– No exactamente – Respondió a las preguntas de su hermano menor con simpleza, pero con una voz digna de ser comparada con el harpa de un ángel – Durante estos últimos meses he estado observando tu vida como Campione… como un rey y debo decir que estoy indignada contigo hermano menor, pase a tus habilidades no actúas como lo debería hacer un rey verdadero, observándote he llegado a la conclusión de que debo enseñarte a actuar como un digno rey – Esas palabras sorprendieron a Godou – Como mi hermano jurado no aceptare que no estés a la altura del título de un rey.

Godou suponía que si su hermana le hablaba se relacionaba con una prueba y a un dios, nunca se esperó que el motivo de que fuera llamado a la montaña más famosa de china fuera él mismo. Aunque debía de quejarse sobre eso de estarlo espiando y aunque era un tema que quería tocar no era un buen momento para eso, si su hermana jurada realmente quisiera hacerlo actuar como un verdadero rey demonio era obvio que no tendría piedad y no se detendría hasta que actuara como uno.

– Antes de empezar con el entrenamiento debo decirte que como mi hermano jurado, tú entrenamiento será mucho más intenso que el de mis leales discípulos – Esas palabras habían dejado la piel de gallina a Godou – Ya he preparado planes de entrenamiento o metas más correctamente que debes de cumplir para poder estar a la altura de un rey demonio – Dijo Luo Hao a su hermano menor para luego tomar una taza de Té – La sobre-vivencia como tu instinto de batalla no son cosas que se deban enseñar cuando se es un Campione, por eso pasaremos a otra cosa más importante.

– Espera un segundo Nee-san – Hablo Godou a su hermana jurada – Esto es demasiado repentino, como que vas a entrenarme para ser un rey, además no he aceptado tal cosa como tampoco quiero ser un rey – Aclaro Godou a su hermana mayor, la cual frunció el ceño ante la respuesta de su hermano menor.

– Como mi hermano menor tú debes de estar a la altura de tu título como rey dirigiendo tu país y controlando a tus súbditos pero no lo haces – Decía Luo Hao de manera calmada y pacifica que dejaba cierto nervio en Godou –En tu batalla contra el rey mono recuerdo que peleabas a base de instinto y no por un arte marcial, en comparación con otros Campiones de la actual como la antigua era no conoces un estilo de batalla y salvo por los dioses no has tenido que batallar contra seres viles como demonios. Tu 1ra misión para ser digno del título de rey será aprender el arte de la batalla así como el despertar de tus instintos de supervivencia.

– Espera un momento Nee-san – Llamó nuevamente el joven rey a su hermana jurada con cierto nerviosismo en su voz – No crees que siquiera debo de estar de acuerdo con ello. Sé que Nee-san es una persona que tiene una enorme gama de habilidades de batalla en cada área y que no hay quien se te compare, pero yo no conozco nada de batalla como para que tú me enseñes de un día para otro – Comento el rey a su hermana quien ante lo dicho por su hermano dio una hermosa sonrisa que le dio mala espina a Godou.

– Yo no pienso entrenarte hermanito – Aclaro Luo Hao dejando ahora sorprendido a Godou – Hace un tiempo en una batalla contra unas diosas de la mitología griega que tomaban el camino del destino sobre la muerte en un intento de vencer me llevaron al inframundo, al derrotarlas estas abrieron un portal que me llevo a un mundo diferente al nuestro – Empezó a relatar la hermosa reina mientras tomaba un poco de su té – Aquel mundo estaba en una constante guerra contra cierta raza que buscaba destruir la tierra y los ayude en una ocasión. Tú usualmente no peleas a menos que la situación así lo a merite y que mejor que proteger la vida de decenas de humanos. Hermano mío, tu misión es ir a ese mundo y evitar que la raza enemiga entre a la tierra y la destruya.

Godou se quedó estático una vez su hermana le dijo lo que tenía planeado para él. Acaso era una maldita broma de muy mal gusto, que pasa con esa historia del típico juego molesto que le dice Doni juegue en su tiempo libre. Una batalla para salvar al mundo como prueba para sacar su lado agresivo en batalla, acaso no era algo exagerado.

– Un portal a esa dimensión está siendo abierta en estos momentos por mis mejores subordinadas cuya sangre proviene de poderosos brujas, dentro de poco una de ellas deberá de informarme cuando el portal esté listo – Luo Hao regreso con su taza de té y tomo un pequeño sorbo, pero su hermano menor no podía sacar de su cabeza las palabras que su hermana le había dicho.

Antes de poder siquiera negarse a tal estúpida petición de su hermana la puerta se abrió mostrando a una pequeña niña quien con un saludo al estilo Japonés fue a donde se encontraba Luo Hao, entonces la niña empezó a hablar en un tono bajo a la hermosa dama de belleza trascendental mientras tomaba su relajante bebida preparada por sí misma.

– El trabajo está completo – Godou se quedó sin palabras cuando su hermana le hablo – El portal está listo así que hay que darnos prisa – La hermosa reina entonces camino hacía su hermano para tomar su manos derecha y llevarlo a la nueva sala donde se encontraba la ruta a la prueba de Godou, pero el rey al mismo tiempo maldecía su suerte al ver que no podía evitar el destino que su hermana mayor deseaba para él.

Los pasillos del monasterio eran realmente cosas dignas de un rey o una reina, Godou realmente no se sentiría cómodo con tantas cosas lujosas en su alrededor. Decidió ignorar aquello que realmente no le interesaba y únicamente observar el camino por donde su hermana le llevaba mientras le agarraba la mano como si fuera un niño… aunque por su experiencia y tiempo de vida así es como era.

No paso más de 5 minutos o menos en llegar a una nueva sala donde se encontraban diversas personas sentadas en un tipo de círculo mágico mientras daban poca energía al mismo. Godou sabía que para hacer uso de un portal a otro mundo se necesitaría de mucho poder mágico por eso no estaba tan sorprendido de ver a tantas personas reunidas.

– Una vez tu misión acabe el portal se abrirá nuevamente y te enviara de regreso a este mundo – Informo Luo Hao a su hermano menor con una mirada seria – " _Bendición del viajero que se abre con el corazón del aventurado hacía tierras perdidas, abre a quien busca la emoción de una aventura. ¡Despliega las puertas del destino para que el viaje continúe! ¡Libera las ataduras de un lugar para que mi viaja sea más entretenido y no regrese hasta que se haya cumplido!_ " – Un hechizo salió de los rosados labios de Luo Hao provocando que un gran agujero negro apareciera delante de Godou.

Godou observo el portal sin moverse, realmente no deseaba entrar en aquel lugar para hacer cosas que solo los héroes del estilo Shounen aceptarían o el imbécil de Doni le parecería interesante, lamentablemente no podía decirle que no a su Nee-san.

Sin oportunidades de escapar solo le quedaba aceptar su cruel destino, entrando al portal se preguntaba sobre sus compañeras al ver que no regresaba de la reunión con la Reina del Demoníaco Culto Chino.

Pasando el portal la imagen del rey desapareció del reino donde los Campiones existían y llego a un nuevo mundo.

* * *

 _CON GODOU_

La noche era la que reinaba en la nueva tierra en la que había aparecido. Gracias a sus vista de Campione podía observar todo como si fuera de día, pero entre la oscuridad se podía observar a unas personas caminar hacía un lado de la isla, muchos de ellos no parecían personas normales sino los maestros marciales de algún tipo de manga o anime shounen con la temática de superhéroes escrito en todas partes.

Pensando en lo que su hermana le mando a hacer en aquel mundo, era muy probable que debía de ir hacía donde todos los demás iban para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo o en donde podía empezar la tan problemática misión para acabarla lo más rápido posible y así volver a su mundo original, aunque siendo una misión de Nee-san era sumamente posible que no pudiera ser tan fácil como el esperaba o deseaba que fuera.

Así que caminando hacia donde las demás personas iban, el más joven de los reyes demonios empieza una nueva vida en una tierra.

* * *

 ** _Y con esto acabo el prólogo de esta nueva serie._**

 ** _Este fic será a base de diversas pruebas dadas en diversos universos como pruebas de Luo Hao hacía Godou para que él se convierta en un digno rey demonio. El 1er universo utilizado es Mortal Kombat donde Godou batallara no contra dioses herejes sino contra sanguinarios enemigos entrenados por diversas personas._**

 ** _La historia es la de Mortal Kombat 9 y posiblemente Mortal Kombat X pero eso aún no estoy seguro, pero que el mundo de Mortal Kombat está apunto de conocer el poder de un rey demonio no cambiara para nada._**

 ** _Espero les guste la serie._**

 ** _Sin más que decir…_**

 ** _Nos leemos luego._**


	2. Chapter 2

**[El Combate Inicial]**

La oscuridad de la noche que era únicamente iluminado por la luz de la luna como de las estrellas, en una isla desértica se encontraba la luz creada por las fogatas o antorchas mientras personas se encontraban haciendo fila para el gran evento que tomaría lugar en aquel lugar, donde grandes guerreros fueron invitados… y un idiota llego con suerte.

Godou estaba impactado al ver el gran escenario dentro del lugar donde las personas caminaban sin duda. Una vez dentro su instinto se empezó a calentar a la vez que su instinto de batalla se preparaba al sentir el poder de su eterno rival, un dios debía de estar cerca… o posiblemente sea el responsable de este evento por el cual fue llamado a este mundo, entonces observo a las demás personas que se ponían donde querían.

Muchas personas llevaban trajes que sin duda superaban al dramático John Pluto Smith conocido como el Campione enmascarado y la persona más cercana a un súper héroe en su mundo, pero los trajes que llevaban los presentes eran más llamativos que los de su compañero de armas, pero no sabía cómo podían actuar las personas de ese lugar o donde se encontraba el dios responsable del evento que hizo a su Nee-san traerlo.

– Pasa algo Lord Raiden – Hablo Liu Kang a su maestro como dios del rayo al ver que este fruncía el ceño por algún motivo.

– Extrañas visiones – Contesto Raiden a su compañero con quien a su vez planeaba detener los planes del mal, pero algo llamó su atención para observar como su amuleto obtenía unas grandes grietas.

– El amuleto – Comento preocupado Liu Kang al ver uno de los artefactos divinos de Raiden dañado misteriosamente.

– No es nada Liu Kang. El torneo está a punto de comenzar – Exclamo el dios antes de que su cuerpo sintiera una poderosa presión que llenaba su espíritu de una sensación extraña de impaciencia. Paso su vista por todo el lugar para ver al dueño de aquel poder que lo dejaba sumamente nervioso, pero la única persona llamativa era un joven de 16 años en ese torneo – "Siempre estuvo aquí ese niño… o más aún, que hace un niño en este torneo" – Fueron los pensamientos de Raiden.

El sonido de tambores llenó la sala a la vez que de los lados entraban personas vestidas de blanco con báculos en mano mientras detrás en la zona del trono se acercaban 4 personas más, una extraña criatura humana con deformaciones en los brazos y dientes que parecían de un tipo villano de videojuego así como un anciano hombre y 2 hermosas mujeres que ocultaban su boca con un traje azul y verde respectivamente… aunque Godou estaba sumamente sonrojado pues el traje protegía de manera algo vulgar el cuerpo de las damas.

– Combatientes – Llamó el anciano hombre a los presentes mientras las personas delante de los guerreros se arrodillaban – ¡Soy Shang Tsung! En los próximos días todos debéis luchar. Algunos están aquí por voluntad propia… Otros habéis venido al azar… y unos casi inexistentes por la suerte, sea mala o buena – Comento el anciano hombre visualizando al joven que no recordaba ser invitado al torneo.

– Hola muñeca Johnny Cage – La voz de un hombre vestido con un traje azul sonó a un lado entonces observo a un hombre intentando ligar con una hermosa mujer vestida provocativa-mente como soldado.

– Felicidades – Dijo la hermosa mujer de cabello rubio al chico quien no le permitía escuchar la voz del anfitrión.

– ¡Eh! ¿Asalto Masivo? ¿Ciudadano Cage? ¿El Mimo Ninja? ¿No te suena ninguna? – Pregunto Johnny a la hermosa mujer quien parecía fastidiada por escuchar hablar al actor.

– Como puede intentar ligar en una situación como esta – Comento en un ligero tono de voz el joven con el título de rey demonio observando al hombre de traje de gala – Es cierto que Yuri me indica que soy una persona irresponsable que no pone suficiente atención a lo que me rodea, pero al menos pongo un poco de atención a comparación de otros – Volvió a observar al mago que era el anfitrión de aquel aparente torneo.

– ¡Participaran en el Mortal Kombat más importante de la historia! Este torneo, el décimo tras nueve victorias del Mundo Exterior, decidiera el destino de la Tierra – Hablo el mago hacía los participantes – Si derrotáis a vuestros enemigos, se enfrentaran a un último reto… _a mí_ – De la nada, el instinto de batalla de Godou puso sentir un gran peligro.

– ¿Ese vejete será el "reto final"? Podrían ir dándome ya el cinturón de Campeón. Dan cintas ¿verdad? – Dijo con arrogancia el combatiente llamado Johnny Cage.

– Libero su poder en sus últimas palabras – Godou estaba sorprendido por el poder mágico que portaba el anciano hombre, comparado con dioses o ancestros divinos era bastante bajo pero como Campione su mente sabía que no podía confiarse en una batalla que no ha ganado aún – Debo de estar alerta…

Sintiendo el peligro a un lado el joven rey que tenía como misión ser digno del título de rey demonio, salto a un lado mientras rodaba causando que la gente observara a un joven de no más 16 años con una ropa civil normal, pero eso provoco que una persona en específico encontrara al dueño de su extraño sentimiento de incomodidad.

– Así que estas al tanto de tu alrededor joven – En donde se encontraba el joven rey ahora estaba parado Shang Tsung – Sin duda el poder que fluye en ti es digno de participar en batallas o en guerras, cuál es tu nombre intruso quien no fue invitado – Godou abrió los ojos al ver que el líder sabía que había llegado sin invitaciones.

– Mi nombre es Kusanagi Godou – Sin mentir ni nada el joven se presentó ante el mago con una fuerte mirada.

– El joven Kusanagi será el 1er combate del torneo – Informo Shang Tsung a los presentes mientras regresaba a su lugar – Su rival… el señor Cage, así aprenderá que las apariencias engañan – El nombrado observo a su rival para luego ver al líder del grupo.

El actor observo al joven que ahora estaba en la pista de batalla. Cage no sabía si el chico tenía un buen entrenamiento únicamente con su delgado cuerpo así como sus músculos no bien desarrollados por falta de entrenamiento, para sus ojos era simplemente un niño que había entrado al estadio sin una invitación o simplemente un crio que busca sus 5 minutos de fama.

– Tiene que ser una broma – Exclamo Cage a Shang Tsung al ver a su oponente – No pienso pelear contra un niño – Godou frunció el ceño ante el nombramiento de niño y más aún cuando su adversario era un incompetente que no sabía lo que estaba en juego en aquel torneo – Porque no mejor cambiamos al niño por alguien a la altura de la batalla y más si yo soy su contrincante – Con una sonrisa de estrella el hombre pidió a Shang Tsung el cambio de oponente.

– Repito; el 1er combate será entre Johnny Cage contra el participante Kusanagi Godou para que así el participante Cage aprenda a no subestimar a sus oponentes por su apariencia – Sin inmutarse ni nada por el estilo, Shang Tsung repitió el combate que se llevaría a cabo en esos momentos.

El actor al ver que no tenía otra opción fue al centro del campo de batalla para empezar, aunque no fuera su estilo el tener que golpear a niños solo porque sí. Godou por su parte sabía que no podría resolver los problemas dialogando como en casos anteriores… aunque siempre fueran fallos y fuera obligado a pelear contra su rival, pero siendo una prueba de su hermana sabía que no tenía ni siquiera una simple oportunidad de comentar palabras pacificas como respuesta.

– Tratare de no ser duro niño – Dijo Johnny Cage a su rival con una sonrisa confiada.

– Quisiera resolver esto pacíficamente… parece que tendré que ir con todo – Devolviendo sus palabras con respeto a su mayor, el cuerpo que había experimentado más de una batalla a muerte estaba lista para demostrar su fuerza.

Conocido como un Campione en su mundo era la forma más clara de expresar a un idiota amante de la batalla que busca con desesperación la victoria contra sus enemigos sea mortal o dios, batallas que ningún ser humano podría imaginar eran las batallas con las cuales el cuerpo de Kusanagi Godou debía de tratar cada día de su vida desde la muerte de Verethragna, la victoria era un derecho otorgado a los poderosos peleadores que nunca se rendirían en batalla.

Johnny fue el 1ro en moverse al intentar dar una patada en la cara de Godou, pero el asesino de dioses movió su brazo deteniendo la patada para luego agarrar la pierna del actor para que con un rápido movimiento logro mover su cuerpo hacía adelante para patear el pie de Cage a la par que empujaba su pierna. El actor choco contra el suelo debido al golpe proporcionado a su cuerpo, pero con una gran habilidad se levantó con fuerza de inercia para alejarse de su rival.

Godou en un instante llego a donde Johnny Cage para golpearlo en su rostro, pero el actor en un rápido movimiento logro esquivar el puñetazo que iba a su cara. Godou salto a un lado para evitar que Cage le devolviera un contraataque por la cercanía, entonces observo a su rival quien parecía sorprendido por su estilo de batalla.

Godou había batallado contra Luo Hao en una ocasión así como contra Doni en otras más variadas, aunque no fuera por un entrenamiento conocía un poco de estilos de batallas que podía intentar usar en batallas de cuerpo a cuerpo, claro que no eran tan poderosas como cuando los 2 reyes demonios anteriormente mencionados lo usaban pero le servían lo suficiente para ganar la batalla.

Johnny Cage en su caso entendió a qué se refería Shang Tsung cuando dijo que las apariencias engañaban. Godou era un buen rival pues no era lento y tanto su ofensiva como defensiva era dura como el acero… su pierna dolía al choque con el hueso del chicos mientras sus brazos se sentían pesados por el golpe, cuanta carne come el niño para tener tanto hierro en los huesos… era el pensamiento de Johnny a su rival.

La victoria de alguno de los 2 se formaría dependiendo de quién aguantara a su rival primero así de como quien podía dar una mejor ofensiva. Johnny fue nuevamente fue el 1ro en moverse para dar el 1er golpe, aunque ahora que sabía que el niño no era un simple niño tendría más cuidado con sus golpes así como a la hora de defenderse de los golpes de su rival.

Godou esquivo el 1er golpe de Johnny debido a que como Campione su cuerpo tenía sus sentidos sobre desarrollados al punto de ver los movimientos de Johnny en cámara lenta, pero incluso con esa ventaja su falta de conocimientos en el campo marcial era un enorme problema para el rey demonio que representa la victoria, pero pase a eso el perder no estaba en sus planes.

Johnny al ver que Godou esquivo su golpe con una gran velocidad ligeramente superior a la humana logro girar su centro gravitacional para dar una patada en la boca del estómago de Godou. El joven rey sintió su aire salir de sus pulmones por el repentino golpe provocado por el peleador como actor, pero con fuerza detuvo su avance y le proporciono a su rival una poderosa patada a la cabeza que mando a volar a Cage.

Godou se inclinó mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento perdido por el golpe. Un estruendo resonó cuando Kage cayó del cielo a la tierra por la patada del chico de negros cabellos, el joven actor se levantó con esfuerzo debido a la patada otorgada por el chico el cual se sentía como la patada de un robot, alzo la cara solo para ser mandado a volar por un golpe de Godou.

El rey demonio al ver que Cage se levanto fue con rapidez a darle un golpe en la cara esperando que con eso bastara para vencerlo, lamentablemente el actor se levantó una vez más con la intención de continuar con la batalla. Godou sabía que dentro de poco Johnny Cage estaría rendido en su batalla.

Godou sabía que en cada golpe que el actor daba en contra de su persona un cuarto del daño se vería reflejado a su cuerpo por el duro cuerpo de los Campiones, aun recordaba cuando unos matones enviados por Doni intentaron detenerlo a base de golpes solo para que en menos de 15 minutos se rindieran con los huesos de los puños adoloridos por los constantes ataques, sabiendo eso y que pase a los duros golpes de Cage a Godou aún le sobraba mucha energía para la batalla, además de no haber utilizado ninguno de sus derechos divinos.

Johnny Cage corrió contra su adversario en una apuesta para dar un gran combo capaz de derrotar a Godou de una vez y por todas, pero el rey sabía que para poder ganar la batalla debía de seguir su instinto de batalla como de supervivencia. Dejar de pensar con el cerebro o la razón y dejar que la voz de su cuerpo hable en su lugar, simplemente esperando el lugar correcto para lanzar un poderoso golpe que deje noqueado a Johnny Cage de una vez.

Esquivando el golpe de Johnny Cage gracias a que lo veía en cámara lenta Godou logro quedar en la espalda de Cage. El actor al intentar voltear con fuerza en su pierna para dar una patada, Godou golpeo con su puño izquierdo el estómago de Cage lo suficientemente duro para que retrocediera.

Con un rápido movimiento le dio un golpe en el rostro con su puño derecho entonces con el izquierdo dio un golpe a la barbilla, entonces con su puño derecho volvió a golpear su rostro para repetir la acción con el izquierdo. Abandonando la cara con el puño derecho golpeo el abdomen del actor así como con el puño izquierdo golpear un lado del abdomen para luego golpear con el brazo derecho la barbilla de Cage, pasando con el puño izquierdo golpeo su rostro.

Con fuerza en su puño golpeo el estómago de Johnny con la suficiente fuerza para provocar que su cuerpo se arqueara por el impacto, entonces aprovecho el momento para que con un solo golpe de sus puños conectados golpeara la nuca de Cage estrellándolo sonoramente contra el suelo. Godou esperaba que con eso Cage no se levantara y diera por terminado el combate contra el actor.

Dando la espalda a su rival caído un ruido llamó su atención logrando que volteara a ver a Cage, el cual con mucha fuerza se levantó pero no podía mantener su peso por mucho tiempo. Godou debía de mostrar sumo respeto a Johnny por haber aguantado tanto contra él y más aún que su espíritu de lucha no fuera aplastado por su poder de pelea, entonces Godou se acercó al cuerpo tambaleante de Johnny Cage.

– Fue una buena batalla – Con una suave voz hablo Godou a Cage para entonces dar una fuerte patada como la que Johnny intento usar en su contra el 1er segundo de la batalla. El cuerpo del actor salió volando contra un muro el cual creo un cráter, entonces el cuerpo de Cage cayó de rodillas para terminar inconsciente en el suelo – ¿Esto es suficiente para concederme la victoria? – Pregunto Godou con una sonrisa en cara.

– Su segundo oponente lo espera competidor Kusanagi – Godou abrió los ojos con sorpresa ente las palabras de Shang Tsung – Reptile – De la nada, una bestia reptil verde con traje ninja negro salto de uno de los techos apareciendo frente a Godou.

Godou suspiro al ver que sus batallas no habían acabado tan fácil como él pensaba… en realidad, porque diablos pensaba que sería así de fácil. Ignorando las contracciones de la vida como Campione, Godou debía de estar listo para cuando la batalla empezara y aunque su cuerpo estuviera listo para la batalla debido a su instinto que le indicaba de un dios cerca no podía fiarse o de lo contrario podría perder la batalla.

– Acabare contigo y te arrancare pieza por pieza – Bramo el competidor de nombre Reptile a su rival mientras mostraba sus afilados colmillos.

– Un reptil contra el acero, es obvio que mi victoria está asegurada – Repitiendo las palabras que su más fiel divinidad de acero le indico repitiera, ambos combatientes estaban listos para empezar con la batalla.

Reptile fue el primero en moverse a una gran velocidad con un instinto asesino bien planteado a su rival. Godou se quedó quiero observando el momento indicado para dar un golpe a la bestia, entonces esquivo un golpe moviéndose a su derecha para plantear una patada en la cara del ser reptil, el cual logro cubrirse con sus antebrazos en forma de una X pero aun así fue mandado a volar unos centímetros.

Reptile al tocar el suelo se camuflajeo en su alrededor para evitar ser encontrado por su rival y poder proporcionar golpes a su rival con total sigilo de un depredador, pero Godou no solo portaba una increíble vista sino oídos sumamente afilados que podían escuchar en su cercanía los pasos de Reptile.

Con un rápido movimiento a su derecha un tipo de bomba ácida color verde paso a su lado cayendo unos centímetros más lejos, entonces con una gran agilidad se levantó con prisa para con su instinto prendido lanzar un ataque contra una sombra en el campo de batalla.

 _[CRACK]_

El sonido de una pared agrietándose resonó en el campo de batalla a la vez que Reptile volvía a aparecer de su camuflaje. Godou sabía que con eso la batalla no iba a acabar, entonces antes de que Reptile se levantara o se repusiera fue corriendo a donde se encontraba Reptile. Con una fuerte patada en la cara, pero Reptile agarro la pierna de Godou para lanzarlo con una gran fuerza.

Godou se levantó rápidamente del suelo a la par con Reptile quien salió tambaleándose de la pared. Los presentes estaban sorprendidos por la batalla entre el niño con el reptil la cual era mejor de lo que muchos pensaban sería.

Reptile salió corriendo rumbo a su rival con un claro instinto asesino dirigido a su rival. Godou entonces empezó a mover su cuerpo esquivando las garras del reptil enemigo, pero aunque estuviera esquivando su vista estaba fija en su rival en todo momento esperando la mejor oportunidad.

Agachando su cabeza una vez más sonrió al ver como su rival se estaba confiando. Tropezando con sus pies Reptile aprovecho esa abertura para golpear con suma fuerza el pecho de Godou rasgando parte de la piel, cosa causo mucho dolor en el duro cuerpo del Campione, pero ese dolor causo una sonrisa en Godou.

– Las condiciones se han cumplido – Con un suave susurro una energía dorada empezó a cubrir el cuerpo de Godou incrementando su nivel de poder mágico _– "Todos los enemigos delante de mí, me tienen miedo." –_ Palabras de hechizo salieron de la boca de Godou una vez la aura empezó a rodear su cuerpo _– "¡Todo los pecadores temblarán ante mi poder! ¡Ahora es el momento, de que puedo obtener la dureza de diez montañas, la fuerza de un centenar de ríos, y el poder de mil camellos!" –_ Su fuerza aumentaba en las piernas a la vez que su herida mejoraba más rápido que antes. Godou cerró los ojos observando la imagen de un _camello – "¡El gran símbolo de mi poder es el del camello feroz!" –_ Expulsando su poder divino el poder de su 4ta encarnación.

Reptile ignorando las extrañas palabras de su rival fue rumbo a él. Godou esquivo el 1er golpe de Reptile y como esperaba del reptil, le entrego la llave de la victoria. Ya que el 1er golpe del reptil fue un golpe a su rostro, Godou logro saltar de espaldas para con sus piernas darle una poderosa patada.

Reptile salió volando hacía el cielo por la poderosa patada de Godou, pero Godou no había terminado con el reptil. Cuando Reptile descendía al suelo, Godou con una agilidad sorprendente logro sincronizar una patada que logro dejar inconsciente a Reptile en el suelo. Godou había implantado mucha magia en sus piernas para dejar inconsciente a Reptile.

– Es suficiente – Pregunto Godou a Shang Tsung, pero el mago simplemente sonrió con cierta malicia – Date prisa y que pase el 3ro – Hablo Godou frunciendo el ceño al ver que podía batallar otra vez.

– Baraka – Nombrando al rival del joven rey demonio, de lo alto un demonio calvo con diversos colmillos cayó al suelo mientras libertaba navajas de sus brazos.

Al parecer lo más complicado ni siquiera había hecho acto de aparición en el torneo. Godou para su suerte contaba con el **[Camello]** activado y eso le provocaba una gran resistencia en su cuerpo así como un gran poder en las piernas con la cual podía luchar contra el demonio, pero tendría graves problemas si Baraka resultaba más difícil de derrotar que a Reptile.

– Saborearan tu carne – Hablo Baraka con la clara intención de intimidar a su rival, cosa que en realidad no funcionaba para nada.

Godou con un suspiro fortifico sus piernas para la batalla contra aquel demonio pecador. Godou sabía que Baraka era un muy poderoso pecador que había cometido incontables pecados que no podrían ser perdonados, pues su 3ra encarnación el [Semental Blanco] le indicaba en su cuerpo que ese hombre era un muy gran pecador que debía ser castigado por sus crímenes.

Baraka corrió hacía su rival con sus navajas de hueso sabiendo que a comparación de Reptile o Johnny él atacaría a una distancia prudente de su rival, pero Godou no era un novato en batallas de vida o muerte.

Si este fuera un combate contra Salvatore Doni quien portaba dos espadas cortas era muy probable que la batalla fuera sumamente difícil para el joven rey demonio, ya que incluso con todo el tiempo que había pasado como un asesino de dioses así como todas las batallas que había experimentado, nunca decidió aprender el uso de la espada o de las artes marciales más allá de lo que su instinto le advertía.

Con un salto hacia atrás es que esquivo un corte del brazo derecho de Baraka. El demonio se preparó y fue con rapidez a donde se encontraba el poderoso rival que había derrotado a dos competidores, Godou sabía que si no pensaba en algo con lo que defenderse de esas cuchillas de hueso era probable que las heridas provocadas le dieran un mal movimiento, motivo por el cual esquivaba los ataques de Baraka.

Moviéndose de un lado a otro esquivando cada ataque con las navajas. Godou sabía que nunca era bueno dejar la batalla a una de resistencia, la única forma de combatir contra Baraka en esos momentos era de una única forma y eso era combatir fuego con fuego, motivo por el cual salto hacia atrás nuevamente para entonces alejarse de Baraka el suficiente espacio para cantar palabras de hechizo.

– _"_ _Fue aquí en este lugar, que Susanoo dirigió a mil deidades rebeldes en rebelión. Mil espadas de pie sobre la tierra, usadas como muros de la ciudad para defenderse de los enemigos. Aquí, es decir, la Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi!, ¡El acero que rompe mil espadas!"_ \- Baraka se acercaba mientras las palabras eran cantadas y una vez lo suficientemente cerca es que lanzo un corte en diagonal con su brazo derecho.

 _[CLANK]_

El sonido de choque resonó en la arena así como se podía observar que las navajas de hueso de Baraka luchaban en poder con una hermosa espada de color negro azabache ligeramente curva que podía tratarse de una Katana japonesa, pero el poder que desprendía la espada llamó la atención de Raiden tanto como la de Shang Tsung quienes miraban con sorpresa al joven de negros cabellos que sonreía con emoción de la batalla.

Con fuerza en su empuje es que Godou logro quitar el brazo derecho de Baraka que competía con fuerza con su espada, pero Baraka en un rápido movimiento lanzo un 2do ataque con su navaja izquierda al centro del estómago de Godou, pero con un movimiento incluso mayor al de Baraka es que Godou logro combatir nuevamente con Baraka usando su espada azabache.

Ambos se alejaron de su rival pocos segundos después. Godou sabía que con su poca experiencia con una espada no sería rival para Baraka con sus navajas y tampoco pensaba estar esquivando todo el rato, Baraka nuevamente salió corriendo para poder golpear a Godou con sus navajas, pero Godou uso a su espada azabache para cubrir el ataque de Baraka, entonces con un ágil movimiento se movió a su espalda donde dio una poderosa patada a las costillas izquierdas de Baraka.

El demonio cayó de rodillas por el dolor otorgado de la patada del rey, pero Godou sabía que eso no sería suficiente para vencer. Con fuerza intento patear el rostro de Baraka quien se defendió del golpe con su brazo izquierdo, el dolor de la patada se sentía hasta en sus huesos pero no pensaba dejarse vencer por algo tan patético como eso, entonces Baraka con un movimiento sumamente ágil para girar y usar la rotación para tirar a su rival y luego pararse es lo que provoco que Godou cayera al suelo.

Baraka entonces con su navaja derecha intento clavarla en el derecho de Godou, pero este se movió a un lado girando. Godou aprovecho que estaba de espaldas para levantarse usando un empuje en sus brazos, por lo cual cubrió con su espada negra el golpe que Baraka proporciono a su persona.

Godou uso la fuerza de empuje de sus piernas para alejar las navajas de Baraka y entonces dar una poderosa patada en la boca del estómago sacando el aire de sus pulmones por lo cual Baraka se dobló, entonces Godou dio una patada en el rostro de Baraka para que tocara el suelo, pero incluso así sabía que su rival podía levantarse para continuar la batalla.

Baraka entonces se levantó algo mal herido pero listo para continuar la batalla, pero Godou pensando en esa posibilidad es que lanzo su espada azabache que choco en el brazo derecho de Baraka, quien intentó quitarse la espada con su brazo izquierdo.

Godou corrió y con una fuerte patada clavo profundamente su espada en el hombro de Baraka, entonces la espada desapareció por mandato de Godou para que entonces Godou pateara el rostro de Baraka del lado izquierdo, dejándolo noqueado.

Godou observo a Shang Tsung esperando que la victoria se le fuera otorgada.

– Increíbles habilidades participante Kusanagi, ahora remátelo – Godou frunció el ceño ante las palabras del mago. Puede ser verdad que Godou tuviera en su título "Asesino" por asesinar a deidades, pero eso no quería decir que fuera una persona que le desee la muerte a un rival que no fuera una deidad.

– No planeo matar a nadie – Los ojos del mago se fruncieron ante las palabras del joven de negros cabellos – Si no te gusta la respuesta entonces acércate, puede que me deje llevar y termine rematando algo que si valga la pena – El calor de la batalla estaba afectando el pensamiento de Godou ligeramente mientras su cuerpo desprendía mucho poder mágico que provocaba a la tierra un ligero temblor.

– El torneo continuara el día de mañana – Comento Shang Tsung a los demás participantes – Y espero que ese espíritu le ayude a llegar al final del torneo, participante Kusanagi – Con esas palabras en boca es que el joven mago camino a la salida del lugar.

Los presentes entonces empezaron a retirarse con el mandato del mago líder del lugar, pero Godou sabía que su "eterno rival" se encontraba en la sala todavía.

– Haz luchado bien – Una poderosa voz sonó en su espalda y al voltear a ver se encontró con Raiden – Aunque dudo que hayas luchado con todo tu poder o más correctamente debo decir, tus oponentes no te dieron el reto para usar todo ese misterioso poder… quien eres tú – Pregunto el presente al joven rey demonio que le daba una extraña sensación que era ligeramente conocida por un extraño motivo.

– Mi nombre es Kusanagi Godou y estoy aquí por una orden de mi hermana mayor jurada – Comento Godou al dios que se había acercado a su presencia.

– Y porqué tu hermana te mando a este lugar – Pregunto Raiden confundido por la respuesta del misterioso joven de negros cabellos.

– Mi hermana jurada quien es conocida como Luo Hao me mando para cierta misión especial – Ante el nombre anteriormente mencionado los ojos del dios del rayo se abrieron con miedo y sorpresa.

– Eres el hermano menor de Su Eminencia Luo Hao – Dijo con suma sorpresa Raiden escuchando las palabras de Godou.

– Porque parece tan sorprendido de escuchar eso nombre, Lord Raiden – Pregunto Liu Kang a su compañero divino, aunque Godou tuviera también un poco de curiosidad.

– Esa persona es una poderosa mujer con el poder de un dios que nos ayudó a sellar a diversas entidades en el pasado, además de que su poder era incluso superior al de los dioses antiguos – El joven de rojos ropajes observo sorprendido al dios del rayo con esas palabras – Ahora puedo sentirme más en paz sabiendo que Su Eminencia mando a un familiar suyo para ayudar a este mundo.

– Sí – Dijo Godou con una sonrisa forzada sabiendo que su hermana mayor nunca ayudaría a nadie a menos que obtuviera algo interesante a cambio, pero era mejor no revelar eso en esos momentos.

– ¿Eso significa que esta persona es una deidad? – Pregunto Liu Kang a Raiden con sorpresa.

– No exactamente – Contesto Raiden con una sonrisa irónica que demostraba saber la verdad de los Campiones – Pero olvidando el pasado debemos concentrarnos en el presente o no existirá futuro – Comento el dios del rayo ante la conversación – Felicidades por derrotar a Baraka el Tartakano del mundo exterior – Godou parecía confundido – Veo que a la reina le sigue pareciendo molesto explicar muchas cosas – De haber vencido entonces el emperador Shao Kang estaría un paso más cerca de ser liberado. Los dioses antiguos crearon este torneo para darle la oportunidad a la tierra de defenderse, si perdemos en esta ocasión, entonces Shao Kang lograra conquistarlo todo.

– Motivo por el cual es importante derrotar a los soldados de Shang Tsung quien sirve para ese tal Shao Kang – Dijo Godou comprendiendo con algo de dificultad lo que pasaba en este introvertido mundo.

La vista de Godou paso a un lado donde la hermosa mujer que estaba cortejando Cage se retiraba y un pecador lo seguía con una sonrisa nada santa.

– Quisiera hablar con ustedes un poco más pero un asunto que atender – Comento Godou con una sonrisa en cara, entonces camino hasta donde observo tal cosa.

– Cree que pueda ayudar en esta misión – Pregunto Liu Kang a Raiden.

– Sera el mayor de los héroes cuando decida serlo – Comento Raiden a su compañero.

* * *

 _EN OTRA PARTE DE LA ISLA_

En la oscuridad de la noche se podía observar en un puente del castillo del torneo como la hermosa soldado de rubios cabellos se enfrentaba a un hombre moreno de cabello negro con partes no orgánicas, pues parte del lado izquierdo era de metal con circuitos y esta persona había lanzado diversas trampas para debilitar a la hermosa mujer, cosas como balas de luz o granadas o incluso aventar rocas para dañarla lo suficiente para poder divertirse.

– No lograras escapar Kano – Comento la hermosa policía al hombre con partes cibernéticas que estaba atacándola cobarde-mente.

– Escapar y sobrevivir se me dan muy bien cariño – Comento Kano a su víctima – Unas últimas palabras agente Sonya – Con una sádica sonrisa en labios pregunto Kano apuntando un arma en contra de la hermosa mujer.

– Que te parece la de; suéltala o muere – Una voz sonó en la espalda de los dos quienes observaron al intruso.

Kusanagi Godou estaba atrás de Kano quien aún apuntaba a Sonya con su arma – De verdad crees que te tengo miedo niñato, no soy como los otros idiotas con quienes batallaste – Dejando a Sonya de lado apunto a Godou y el mismo elevo su poder mágico.

* * *

 ** _Y con esto acabo el capítulo del Despertar de un Rey Demonio._**

 ** _En este capítulo se vio el inicio del torneo como las 3 primeras peleas del joven rey demonio y aclaro que no serán solo batallas de Godou y se verá batallas con otros personajes, aclarando que la historia no cambiara en su totalidad siendo el mayor de los cambios que lagunas peleas que son de otro personaje ahora serán de Godou ya que es el principal._**

 ** _El estilo de combate es algo más complicado en este tema ya que sería bueno que Godou aprendiera un arte marcial o el uso de la espada, pero es más complicado eso que la historia en sí ya que es difícil saber cuál sería correcta para su estilo de batalla instintivo._**

 ** _La serie contara obviamente con la acción, aventura, romance que la historia ofrece pero un poco más expandida desde cierto punto, incluso puede haber Lemon pero eso es solamente una posibilidad y no afirmo nada._**

 ** _Y una cosa antes de terminar todo…_**

 ** _Ustedes quieren que cree un [Fatality] para Godou, ya que eso cambiaría dependiendo de la encarnación que use en batalla, nada más díganme si quieren para que lo escriba en futuros capítulos._**

 ** _Ahora contestare a los Reviews:_**

 ** _Hyakki Yako:_** Pues es la historia original del Mortal Kombat 9 pero con Godou como personaje principal en vez de Liu Kang, así que realmente no hay mucho cambio en la historia y aunque Luo Hao es responsable de este evento, no participara directamente con la historia.

 ** _E_** ** _nigma95:_** Es un poco confuso lo que quieres decir con esto, ya que no estoy seguro si quieres que haga una historia que contenga a dichos personajes de la franquicia u otra cosa.

 ** _El Poderoso Gilgamesh:_** Pues aquí va el 1er "día" del torneo, espero que lo disfruten.

 ** _Sin más que decir…_**

 ** _Nos leemos luego…_**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


End file.
